Archetype/Rejected
This is a sub-page of the Archetype page for the purpose of defining characters that are commonly mistaken or believed to qualify for one of the Archetypes. Thus these are Rejected candidates for the Archetype page. Rejected Archetypes are characters who display similar traits to a character archetype in the Fire Emblem series, but have one or more traits that are not aligned with their traits, thus are open to debate, but not fully accepted on the Archetype page. All Rejected Archetype candidates are listed with the reasonings for their rejection. These are not fixed members and are open for dispute on the Talk Page. However, included below are the traits that the characters have towards the Archetype as well as the traits that prevent them from fully being considered members of their archetypes. Merric Rejected Merrics are: *Lugh (FE6) - Lugh is the first mage recruited in game. However, he does not have a Wind Tome, has no noted mentor, and does not have an established friendship or relationship to Roy or even Lilina. *Tormod (FE9) - Tormod is noted to have been trained and educated by Calill. However, he is not the first mage recruited in the game (he is the third), does not excel in Wind magic, and has no established relationship with Ike. *Ricken (FE13) - Ricken is the first male mage recruited in game, has a Wind Tome, is a member of the Shepherds, and idolizes Chrom, his leader. He does not have an established mentor and is not the first mage recruited overall. Navarre Rejected Navarres are: *Lon'qu (FE13) - Lon'qu is the first Myrmidon of Awakening and holds similar stats. However, he is not recruited during a map as an enemy, a key trait of the archetype, as he is recruited at the end of a chapter without actually engaging him. He does not fade into obscurity after the war and the nature of Awakening supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Navarre equivalents. Lena Rejected Lenas are: *Lissa (FE13) - Lissa is the first Cleric recruited in Awakening and hold similar stats to a majority of the Archetype's members. She is not, however, required to be rescued from an enemy and the nature of Awakening supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Navarre equivalents. *Sakura (FE14) - Sakura is the first Cleric recruited in Fates during the Birthright and Revelation stories and holds similar stats to the majority of the archetypes. She is not, however, required to be rescued to recruit and the nature of Fates supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Navarre equivalents. Pegasus Sisters/Trio Rejected Pegasus Sisters/Trios are: *Sumia/Cordelia/Phila/Cynthia(FE13) - The first three are of the Pegasus Knight class units who have a past relationship, Phila being Sumia and Cordelia's mentor. However, Phila's canon death in the story, inability to be recruited and the lack of a Triangle Attack move in Awakening does not qualify those three as the Archetype. Cynthia, while recruitable, has the only trait of being the fourth recruitable starting Pegasus Knight and, similarly, still does not have a Triangle Attack move with the other two and only really has a relationship with Sumia. Gharnef Rejected Gharnefs are: *Iago (FE14) - Iago does serve as a manipulator of certain evens in Birthright and Conquest as well as some events in the first half of Revelations. However, he does not play as large of a role as most other members of the Archetype. Camus Rejected Camus' are: *Mustafa (FE13) - Mustafa does play the role of an enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army and, when recruited later after his death, has somewhat of a past with Henry. However, members of the Camus archetype play a moderate role in the story, appearing several times before they are fought while Mustafa appears in one chapter alone. While he does know that his nation is wrong like most other members, he fights against the Shepherds not out of loyalty to Plegia, but out of fear of the repercussions of turning tailcoat. *Ryoma (FE14, Conquest) - Ryoma is an enemy general that the player encounters throughout Conquest and techincally does not hold ill will towards the Avatar until he fights them in Chapter 25. He also fights for Hoshido out of loyalty. However, technically speaking, the Avatar is the one who is fighting for the wrong cause in the war and Ryoma's reasonings for not joining the Avatar's cause and fighting for them is not out of fighting for his nation whom he feels is wrong. Julian Rejected Julians are: *Colm (FE8) - While Colm does join the party accompanied with another person, Neimi is not a Lena. *Gaius (FE13) - Gaius does not join the party accompanied with another person and does not have an canon established relationship with the Navarre and Lena equivalents of the game. Minerva Rejected Minervas are: *Cherche (FE13) - Cherche is never engaged as an enemy and does not wear red armor. While fighting against her home nation technically, she had already been against the nation rather than having to be persuaded to fight for the player's army. *Scarlet (FE14, Birthright and Revelation) - Scarlet does wear red armor and does fight against her home nation of Nohr. However, in Birthright, she is never engaged as an enemy and is already fighting against her home nation long before meeting the player. In Revelation while she is encountered as an enemy, she is not fighting her homeland as much in that route as the main enemy is Valla. Wendell Rejected Wendells are: *Calill (FE9) - Calil is a late game Sage recruited in Path of Radiance and has the stat trends of Wendells. She also is a teacher for one of the mages recruited earlier in the game, Tormod. However, Tormod is not a Merric. *Fuga (FE14, Revelation) - Fuga is a late game Master of Arms recruited only in the Revelation route of Fates. He is a late game pre-promoted unit and shares the same stat trends as the archetype. While he is the teacher of the Merric of Revelation, Hayato, he is not a conventional recruit and he is not a Mage himself like the rest of his archetype. * Category:Terms